


Attention

by PureBabyVessel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Consent is Sexy!, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn with some plot, The hollow knight is intersex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aftercare is important!, hollow uses they them pronouns yet enjoys being called good boy, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBabyVessel/pseuds/PureBabyVessel
Summary: If you give a being starved of attention to something that will give that attention to it in return for attention for themself, do you really expect that being to stay strong against the others acute attention?(I don’t know how to make a summary, it’s porn. That’s all you need to know.)
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Radiance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Attention

The Pure Vessel was a failure, they knew that much. They knew they would fail against the light goddess. They knew the Radiance would be able to break them eventually. Yet they knew they didn’t want to let down their father. They knew that they would stand tall and strong until their body gave out under them. 

Or so that’s what they thought, yet here they were. A warm fluffy blanket wrapped around themself as they rested on the soft bed of the mentioned Goddess.

They were awake at the moment, no longer resting like they had been prior. They couldn’t feel their Goddess’s presence nearby. Their mind briefly wandered to what she could possibly be doing at this time, however this train of thought didn’t go far. Thinking hurt their head if they thought too hard for long. The Radiance didn’t seem to mind this, however she also never discouraged them from their thoughts or their feelings. No if anything she seemed to encourage anything they showed or thought. 

They lifted their head to look around the room for the goddess, a small yet soft upset chitter came from behind their mask when they couldn’t locate who they wanted. They let their mask fall back into the bed, their claws curled in the fluffy blanket as their body curled up under it. It was so soft and comfortable...

It briefly occurred to the chosen vessel that they were the Radiance’s spoiled pet. The way she seemed to dotted on them and the times she praised them with soft coos of “You’re so good for me” and “Aren’t you just the cutest thing” supported this thought. They couldn’t get themself to care too much about this however, their adoration for someone so strong showing them kindness they’ve never been shown before was too strong. 

The praises made them feel happy anyways, making their chest feel warm and light. It was so hard to hate themself when their Goddess loves them so, when she touches them in ways that make them shiver and want more. How could they not with the attention she reserves just for her vessel?

Their mask colors in a cool gray tone as they shift to lay on their front side, bunching up the blankets around their face. They felt the cold air against their lower body, the temperature difference between under the blanket and the outside air was drastic. This didn’t seem to matter to them as they hid their face. They always got so embarrassed when their thoughts turned sinful, despite how often they did when they were alone with The Radiance. 

“Oh? Is this the treat I get to come back to?~” a light and calming voice came from the direction of the door. They didn’t hear the door open or close, so caught up in their own thoughts. 

At their mind processing who the voice belonged to, a high pitched keen sounded from them. Their back curled beautifully, head tilting to look back to the doorway, black eyes meeting gold. 

The moth took a few steps to reach the bed, placing a claw in the space on the bed next to Hollow’s mask and the other on their cheek to lift their head to hers.

“You missed me didn’t you my dear?” She purred, her voice made them shutter softly in her hold. Her claw softly traced where their mask met their voided body. She could feel their void drumming under the skin. She already knew the answer, she also knew how they loved her calling them hers made them feel.

However getting no response wasn’t something the Goddess liked,”Hollow dear? You know how I feel about not being answered.” 

The vessel seemed to suddenly snap out of whatever daze being so close to her put them in. They tilted their head up to nuzzle into her fluff while chittering, pressing their body close to her own. Every time their noises stopped for a moment they would continue soon after. Their hand reached up and back to hold onto the Radiance. 

Oh how she loved hearing them desperate for even just her presence. Desperate to be close. She basked in this feeling, the slight chill her vessel gave tucked in her fluff and blanket. 

Speaking of which, had looked around their hand that was still on the bed and where their back was flat enough to where it wouldn’t slide off. It made the most beautiful picture for the goddess.

She softly shushed the needy being under her, moving their clawed hand from off her shoulder to the bed before placing her claw atop Hollows. 

“Shush my dear, I’m right here~ I’m not going anywhere for a while~” She pressed her face against their cool mask,”You do want me right?” 

This made the vessel start to vigorously nod, a soft whine coming from them as they pressed closer once again. Their eyes brimmed with tears, not wanting the other to think they didn’t want her. Not wanting to make her leave them. Not now. They’d give anything for her to stay with them.

Good thing she didn’t ask for anything they wouldn’t want to give her. A gleeful chuckle escaped her at the obvious need wracking the other, the soft whimpers that started to come from them as their mask nudged it’s way into her fluff. She moved the hand that was resting atop her lovers hand to the back of their neck. 

They pressed against the hand to try and get even closer, however the goddess had other plans for the knight. She pressed down on their neck, shifted her own weight onto her knees so she could move her other hand as well without falling. She kept their hips flush to her own but pressed their front against the soft sheets.

They let out a high pitched whimper at being forced down, but didn’t struggle against her. In fact they stayed rather still for her. Radiance’s eyes narrowed in glee,”You’re such a good boy Hollow~” she leaned down to softly kiss their neck,”Such a good boy for me~”

She moved her knees so she was kneeling over the vessel, but also tracing down their side. She felt across each indent in their void body, every scar and ridge. She had already almost memorized their entire body. Laying them down below herself was always such an addicting feeling, one she found herself indulging herself in whenever she could. Her mate never complained, if she had to guess they had the same problem as her. An addiction to the other in a primal sense.

“Such a good boy, perfect just for me. So pretty under me, so willing~” she nipped at their neck when she finished her words, her hand finding her prize between their legs. She softly traced the outside of their slit. 

This got a reaction out of the being under her. Another keen as they rolled their hips back into the goddess. The tears were back, this time tears of need. They moved their head to their chin was resting on the bed, looking up to her. Their eyes showed their feelings, their wants, their begs. Begs for her to continue, pleads for her to slide her fingers into them.

She chuckled, keeping her touches around the outside of their slit light and soft. She wanted to see them become needy under her, see them lose themself when she finally gave them what they wanted. She wanted to see them break under her completely for her to put back together all over again. This was the game the two of them played. The game they both loved immensely.

The Hollow Knight narrowed their eyes slightly at not getting her fingers inside. There’s the fight she knew they had in them. The determination to get what they want. They were normally so soft, they went with the flow on things. Only when they got very needy and then denied did she see this side of them. It was so satisfying to witness. 

The vessel tried to move their hips to force her to start fingering them. They moved their legs to they could clench her arm between their legs. When they got her arm trapped between their inky thighs did they start grinding down onto her fingers. They couldn’t get them in their slit, yet just grinding against them gave them more pleasure then not so they would make do. They lifted themself up from the bed, tipping their head backwards, their snout pointed to the ceiling. Their eyes were closed, their body shuttering in pleasure they were receiving.

However the Radiance wouldn’t let this go for long, just a few moments to take in the vessel before she pried their legs apart. She moved her hands to hold their legs down and apart. The vessel let their body fall to the bed, their eyes open but they couldn’t see much of what their goddess was doing from here. Their carapace jumped when they felt something soft wrap around their legs, tying them to something. A soft pat on their ass later and they couldn’t press their legs together. They were bound to the bed spread out.

A soft, needy whine came from them at their legs becoming immobile in the bounds. The Radiance smirked at her lover spread out, their hands covering their eyes as they tried to grind against whatever they could. She loved this sight, it would never get old to her. 

She had then suddenly brought her hand down on where she patted before, causing the vessel to freeze and tense up. She could feel their void drum excitedly at the swat, so she knew that they were okay. “Stop trying to rub against anything you can get between your legs.” She hissed as she leaned over them once again, looking them over to make sure they were comfortable.

She softly place her hand on their cheek, softly rubbing their cheek. They quickly turned their head to nuzzle into the hand, a soft noise coming from them. A sign they were okay with what was happening. She learned how to read her lover soon after they started doing things like this. She didn’t want to push them too far. 

The dream Goddess moved her hand away from the vessels face, who let their head drop onto the bed once again. A soft whine sounded from them when they immediately didn’t get her touch back. 

“Be patient my dear~” the Radiance teased them softly before softly trailing her claws down their body,”I’ll give you what you want eventually~” 

With that she continued running her claw around their slit before dipping one into the vessel. A loud keen came from them as they clenched tightly around the dry intrusion. She chuckled softly before planting a soft kiss on their bottom. 

She reached over to grab a bottle of lube as to not hurt her lover. She wanted this to feel good for the both of them after all. She popped the bottle open and squeezed some out on her claws before moving back to Hollow. Hollow was sitting calmly, flushed face and watching her and what she was doing.

She kneeled on the bed once again, between the bound vessel’s legs. The Radiance softly started rubbing the lube on the outside of their slit, trying to relax their nerves and mussels.

Their eyes slipped close as their legs shook softly. Hollow wanted to grind against her claws, to get more pleasure from the goddess’s touch. 

She leaned over them, putting her face in their neck to nip at it. She slipped her fingers back into their slit as she had done so, curling them once they were worked in enough to do so comfortably.

This caused an almost instantaneous reaction from the void being under her. They first let out a soft keen at finally getting simulation to their throbbing cunt, but it soon trailed off into silence that they were so known for. Their back curled up, trying to press up into the fluffy and warm goddess. 

A soft chuckled escaped her, making the vessel shutter as her face was pressed into their neck. The Radiance wrapped her arm around the vessel, helping with keeping them from falling back to the bed when she could tell they desperately want to be held. She couldn’t resist indulging in them when they got like this after all.

With that thought she uncurled her claw, rubbing at their walls. She was searching for the bundle of nerve that would make them absolutely lose their mind. This action however was already bringing a great deal of pleasure to the tall vessel, who was trying to hide their face in her neck. They were making small noises against her, rolling their hips onto her fingers with a high pitched whine, whimpering softly after. They put their hands down onto the bed to help hold themself up. Their hands were shaking under them from the pleasure. 

The feeling of the pressure into their walls felt wonderful. Sparks of want ran up their spine. They tried to burrow their face into Radiance’s fluff. They were practically mewling against her by the time she had worked three claws into the vessel. 

The vessel rolled their hips into the hand, pushing the claws deeper into themself. They put their hand onto the bed before lowering themself down onto the bed, keeping their ass in the air. Their back arched harshly as sparks of carnal pleasure ran up their spine. Their cunt fluttered around the claws as their voice gave out on them. The Radiance has hit the bundle of nerves she had been looking for and in response she got her hand soaked in a clear black liquid.

The vessel laid their head down, an expression of pure bliss on their face. 

The goddess soaked in this expression on her pet, slowly removing her fingers from their slit. A soft whine came from them as she had done so. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you pet.” Her words made the vessel let out a softer keen before they turned their head to look at her. 

“I’m going to untie you, once I do you can stretch out your legs but I want you on your back once your done.” Her voice wasn’t commanding, but the vessel didn’t need a commanding voice to do what she wanted them to do. They’d do anything for the goddess.

So when their legs were no longer bound and the Radiance stepped away, the turned onto their back and sat up. The extended their legs and leaned over one to rub out some of the soreness. Once they gave this treatment to both legs they laid back. 

“Good boy Hollow, such a good boy.” She moved back over to them, leaning over the vessel. Some soft streaks of their horns got the vessel to relax. They knew what she would want from them next, but she was giving them time to recover from their own orgasm.

Once they seemed themself as rested enough, they turned their head away from the soft touches and pushed themself forward into the higher being. She let out a soft chuckle,”Are you ready my dear?” She asked softly, getting an eager nod in return. She seemed to smile at that before laying them back down against the bed. 

Their body shivered as she traced down their carapace. When she got down to their crotch there was a little bit of a tendril poking through their slit. She nudged up against it with her claw, coaxing it to come out more. When it was out enough for her to wrap her claws around she had done so. She gave it a couple strokes to bring it to it’s full length. 

The vessel had their head tilted back, their hand twitching, kneading the sheets every so often from the pleasurable stimulation. Their hips bucked up into her grip, but they soon got held down by a single hand. A whine came from them, soft and almost completely silent. A soft giggle came from the moth.

After she finished playing with them, she shifted over to be over the tendril. She still held it, not letting it go as to help guide it into herself. 

As she sunk down onto the slick member, a moan came from her. Her eyes were closed as she supported herself on the bed with both hands on either side of Hollow’s head. 

Hollow felt wonderful, they couldn’t even make any noises past the strained keens that sounded every so often. This wasn’t the first time the two of them had done this and this surely wouldn’t be the last, yet every time felt like it was the first.

Hollow’s hips rolled up into the tight warmth that was their goddess. It felt so good. Their eyes were closed and they couldn’t think about anything past the pleasure they were feeling. 

The fluffy moth didn’t even try to quiet herself as she slammed her hips down over and over again onto the vessels dick. She was chasing her own pleasure, she knew that once she came, they’d cum soon after. They were already sensitive from their last orgasm.

The Radiance leaned down to the vessel, bitting down on their neck as she came. She didn’t bite hard enough to pierce their carapace, as she couldn’t ingest the void that her lover was made of without getting very sick. The vessel let out a very loud noise before they went completely silent, they came with her.

The vessel had tears of pleasure in their eyes and rolling down their mask. It was so much, too good. Their chest was shuttering with each breath. The Radiance stood up from them, cum trailed down her thighs as she checked over the vessel. 

She let out a soft breath as she picked them up, holding their mask close. She whispered sweet nothings to them as she walked to the bathroom, starting the water for a bath.

While she waited for the bath to fill up, she softly stroked their horns. Small praises were whispered to them as they clutched onto the Goddess, hiding their face in her fluff. The rest of the night was for aftercare and cuddling, helping to bring the vessel back to themself.


End file.
